Blue Ribbons
by fadedillusion101
Summary: In which Boomer wears a reindeer costume to make his girlfriend happy. *previously known as Boomer the Red-Nosed Reindeer* blues, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title: **Boomer The Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Blues

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, the show will still be running. So, no. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Boomer finally spoke from the other side, "That's the thing...I'm not supposed to look adorable," he grumbled. "Do I really have to wear this Bubbles?"

**Notes: **Told in third person POV. The 'puffs and 'ruff are both around 22 years old and they have normal human features.

Bubbles sat in the kitchen, her snowflake blue eyes off in a daze. She crossed her legs as she graciously sipped her steaming hot chocolate clutched in her dainty hands. A floppy Santa hat sat atop her golden locks which cascaded down in curls and a red dress hugged her curves comfortably. The blue 'puff always loved going to parties. Parties meant having fun and dressing up, which are two things Bubbles loved.

Every year, Ms. Bellum threw a Christmas party. And every year, Bubbles forced Boomer to dress up with her. Last years they were elves, and the year before that she was a ballerina and he was a nutcracker. Boomer always threw a hissy fit, but after a threat from his normally cheerful girlfriend, zips on the suit and trudges his way to the party with a bouncing Bubbles beside him. Bubbles always glared when people would stare and point, and that usually made them turn their heads away and whistle nonchalantly.

Light footsteps padded behind her, and the blonde turned to see her eldest sister. A pink dress hung loosely on her curvy frame, and white flats adorned her feet. Bobby pins with little white flowers pinned back her bangs, and her eldest sister ditched the bow for the evening. She cleared her throat, "Brick should be here any momen-"

A knock was at the door, and Blossom opened it, greeting her boyfriend with a warm smile. He stepped in, looking sharp in a tuxedo. The red 'ruff managed to part with his ball cap for the night. She went to shut the door, but a foot stopped it from closing. Butch opened the door, tuxedo clad just like his leader, and strutted in. He messed with his signature-colored tie and walked down the hall to the living room.

Bubbles finished her hot chocolate when she heard Blossom speak, "What in the world is he doing here? He isn't allowed to come to the parties anymore. Do you remember what happened last year?"

"I tried to tell him that, but he refused to listen," Brick muttered as Blossom sighed. He wrapped a strong-arm around his girlfriend's waist, leading her to the living room where his reckless brother was lounging.

Bubbles giggled as she recalled last years party. Butch had arrived drunk and disturbed many of the guests, slurring his words in their ears and insulting them constantly. He staggered on to the stage while the Mayor was giving his annual speech and accidentally tripped over a cord that held up the chandelier. It came crashing down, and glass scattered everywhere.

The petite girl sighed and stood from her chair, slipping on her black mary janes and skipping her way to the bathroom. From her side of the door, she could her muttered complaints and an excessive amount of sighing from her boyfriend. A small smile graced her pixie features. "Boomer? What's taking you so long? We're going to be late!" She knocked a few times. When the blue 'ruff didn't answer, she began tugging on her hair.

"Boomer come out of there!" The effervescent 'puff knocked on the bathroom door once more. "You're gonna look adorable!" She encouraged him.

"Yeah, Boomer, you're going to look _adorable_!" Butch called from the other room. A smack was heard, along with a grunt of pain. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Boomer finally spoke from the other side, "That's the thing...I'm not supposed to look adorable," he grumbled. "Do I really have to wear this Bubbles?"

Bubbles whined, "Boomer, please? For me? Just this once?" Though he couldn't see it, Bubbles still managed to pull off the greatest puppy dog face. Misty icy blues irises that were as big as saucers and her red-coated lips set in a pout.

"Bubbles, do you have any idea how stupid I look?" Boomer sighed. She could hear the sound of a zipper.

Bubbles giggled, "Boomer, I'm sure you don't look stupid! Just come on out of there."

"No," Boomer announced. The blue 'puff could visualize her boyfriend crossing his arms and turning up his nose like a stubborn kindergartener who wouldn't give up his toy.

"Boomer, if you don't come out of the bathroom I'm going to bust down that door and beat you up!" Bubbles frowned.

"Like you'd ever beat me up," Boomer scoffed. "You love me too much!"

Bubbles stomped her little foot, "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of there!"

"OK," Boomer began to whistle, which made Bubbles even more enraged. The petite girl tried her best to not tap her foot to the beat. He was whistling Jingle Bells, her absolute favorite Christmas.

"One!" Bubbles planted her hands on her cocked hip.

"Two!" She huffed. "Boomer, you're being really stubborn!" She received no reply from the blue 'ruff.

"Boomer, you better get the fuck out of there! She's about to go Jackie Chan on you!" Butch, once again, interrupted her from the other room. Yet another smack and grunt of pain was heard, and once again, the blue 'puff rolled her eyes.

"Three!" Bubbles reached to jingle the door knob, but her eyes widened when she heard a little click and her bashful boyfriend stomped out.

In a reindeer suit.

It was a dark brown shade, a color that reminded Bubbles of the chocolate covered strawberries Blossom makes every Christmas. Obsidian shoes were on his feet, and around his chest was an ivory circle. A hood with antlers was over his head, some of wispy orchroid strands of hair poking out of the hood. "Aw! You look so cute!" She jumped on him, her arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer. She pecked him on the cheek and bounced back, observing his costume again.

His face was bright red, "I look like a moron."

"An adorable moron," she snuggled closer. Then, she noticed something was missing with the get-up. "Boomer? Where's the nose?"

Boomer's sapphire eyes were wide, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I am not wearing that!"

Bubbles frowned, "But Boomer-"

"But Bubbles," he mimicked her in the same tone. She glared, and in a baby blue flash, she was in and out of the bathroom. Boomer crossed his eyes to look at his nose, where a round red ball rested. He inwardly shrugged and glanced at his girlfriend, a smug grin on her face. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

A pajama clad Buttercup emerged from her bedroom, her ebony locks messy and bags under her lime green eyes. She trudged down the stairs, rolling her eyes at the sight of the two cuddling blondes. "You're not going to the party, BC?" Bubbles questioned. Buttercup waved her off. The green 'puff made her way to the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what Boomer was wearing. She swiveled around and stared down the couple, who were watching her just as intensely.

A few moments later, Buttercup burst into laughter, and it got so funny that she doubled over. Boomer frowned, then whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "See Bubbles? People are going to laugh at me..."

"That's just Buttercup. She laughs at everything. And besides, if someone laughs at you, I'll kick their sorry butt." Bubbles whispered back her reply.

Buttercup's giggling died down and she directed her full attention to the blue 'ruff, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? A reindeer," he half-shrugged.

Buttercup gaped, "You're seriously going out in public like that?" Her jaw dropped even lower when Boomer, and Bubbles, nodded. She leaned against the wall casually, "Good luck with that. Townsville gets pretty damn mean around this time of year."

The boy inwardly shuddered, "I've gathered." Memories of the past few years flooded his mind.

Buttercup snorted and strutted to the kitchen, but not before saying, "Oh, Boomer? Remember to tell your asshole of a brother that if he flips my dress up again, he'll never see the light of day again."

"I'm in here, Cup!" Butch yelled, and Buttercup immediately turned around and made her way to her equivalent.

"Hope you're ready for an ass whooping!" Buttercup growled before pouncing on him. Blossom and Brick struggled to pull the two greens away from one another.

Boomer chuckled. The day before, Butch had flipped Buttercup's skirt up at yet another party. Her face twisted to a livid expression in a split second, and Boomer saw how Butch's devious smirk dropped from his face as his counterpart slowly turned around.

Bubbles tugged his arm, "You ready?" A brilliant smile was etched on her face.

Bubbles smile was contagious, for he was grinning as well. "I guess." Boomer scooped his girlfriend up, causing her to giggle and squeal, and zipped out the front door, mentally preparing himself for what is to come. Bubbles poked his red nose and placed her small hands on both sides of his face, roping him in for a kiss under the clouds and shining sun.

An obnoxious cat call was heard from below, and they broke their kiss to see a speck of dark green. Butch whistled, "Get it, Boom!" They could practically hear his smirk. "Love the costume, by the way!"

An apple green streak sent Butch flying face first into the pavement, and the happy blonde couple giggled.


End file.
